


Living The Dream

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Edging, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Teasing, dirtydreams, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry thought his desperate pining for Draco Malfoy would forever be just that--pining. However, one night changes everything...//Completed//Word count: 6.3k
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 256





	Living The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReadingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/gifts).

> this is just plain 6k of pure porn. that's it. that's all. just goddamn porn. i felt very inspired to write some smut and this is the result, i do hope you enjoy
> 
> this is that fic i told u about Lia, i hope you like it!

Harry was woken up by...moaning? He blinked and lay there for a moment, listening intently. Yep, that was definitely moaning. Who the hell was moaning in the middle of the night? Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, perching his glasses onto his nose. He pulled his curtains away expecting to see Dean and Seamus shagging rather fiercely, but instead, he saw nothing. His eyes raked over the boys eighth year dormitory, eyes falling on the source of the noise. It was coming from...Malfoy's bed? Harry's brows furrowed as he slipped across the floor to Malfoy's bed, fully prepared to be hexed for interrupting whatever Malfoy had going on. Whichever lucky bint got Malfoy to fuck her would be promptly chased out naked from the dorm. Not because Harry was a prude who had something against girls in the boys dorm, but because Harry was rather jelaous of her. He knew how it sounded, the Savior having the hots for Draco Malfoy, but he couldn't help himself. I mean, have you _seen_ Malfoy? Exactly. 

So as Harry crept up to his bed, he was properly stunned to note Malfoy had put a Silencing charm up, that was, for some reason, letting Harry right through. More shocking yet, was the realization that Malfoy was not fucking some random bird, he was actually having what looked to be a rather intense dirty dream. Harry clamped his lips on an awkward laugh as he watched in surprised silence Malfoy writhe and moan. But this night wasn't done throwing curveballs at Harry yet. Malfoy's whimpers and keens stuttered into mumbled words:

"Oh _god_-oh fuck _Potter_-your_ mouth_\--Oh shit _Harry_ I'm gonna--"

Harry's fucking heart froze in his chest as Malfoy arched off the bed, and cried out, coming into his pyjamas. Harry didn't dare blink or breathe as violent shudders racked through him while he watched, unable to tear his eyes away from Malfoy's sleeping face pinched with pleasure. It took Harry's muddled mind a few moments to notify him he should be getting the fuck out of there, which he did on jelly legs. He stumbled back to his own bed, collapsing onto it heavily while his thoughts whirred. He just witnessed Malfoy having a wet dream...about _him._ Draco fucking Malfoy. Harry was equal parts aroused and confused from what he'd just seen. 

~

The next morning Harry had a hard time even _looking_ at Malfoy, much else do something as trying as _talking_ to him. Granted, they haven't talked much since the war, but the few times they did were oddly very pleasant. _Now,_ however, Harry could barely look Malfoy in the eye without flushing. Because, really, how do you tell someone you caught them in a dirty dream about _you?_You don't. Though really, Harry wouldn't mind living out whatever dream it was that Malfoy had. From the limited information he had, he'd deduced that he was likely sucking off Malfoy. Which Harry had wanted to do for a while. Still, it wasn't exactly simple to convince Malfoy of this. Not that Harry would try mind you. There were a lot of things he couldn't be sure of. One wet dream meant nothing really, it wouldn't do to get ahead of himself. Malfoy had given him a few aggrieved looks through the day but Harry had studiously kept his head down. If you'd asked him what he thought his eigth year would look like over the summer he never would have answered _'Watching Draco Malfoy have dirty dreams about me.' _

And yet.

~

After that incredibly awkward day, Harry was ready to burrow under his blankets and sleep it all off. And that's _precisely_ what he had done, _until _filthy keens woke him up again. Harry stared at the ceiling for a moment, already fully aware and alert to the situation. After a particularly hoarse moan, Harry gave in and stood up, slipping over to Malfoy's bed just in time to catch the whispered mumbles:

"Oh _god_\--_Harry_-"

Harry stood dumbstruck still, eyes glued to Malfoy's pink lips forming the words, completely unaware and asleep. His own cock was stirring at all the delicious sounds the sleeping boy was making. It wasn't the first time Malfoy had caused an unfortunate boner for Harry, but it was the first time he'd done it while unconscious and unaware. 

"_Fuck--_Harry-your tongue is--_sin--_ahh--_god,_ my poor arse-_don't stop--"_

And then Malfoy was coming, crying out sharply, and Harry was following suit, biting his lip bloody to keep any noises in. He was pressing a frantic palm over his cock, stumbling backwards to his bed, mind hazy.

Jesus Christ, what the fuck?

~

The next day was even more uncomfortable, especially the fact Harry had Potions, where he was paired with Malfoy. Usually, Harry would spend Potions class being of little use to the blonde who was brewing their potion, since he'd be too busy staring and getting lost in fruitless daydreams and fantasies. Today, was much worse, Harry couldn't even focus on the simplest instructions, mind clogged up with comparing Malfoy's cool, collected poise at the present moment as opposed to the utter debaunch on his face when he came last night. It wasn't faring well for Harry or their potion.

"Potter? Do snap out of it, and be useful for once." Malfoy drawled, looking utterly bored. Harry shook his head and glared half-heartedly at the blonde, a sudden wicked idea forming in his mind. It was a good way to find out whether Malfoy's wet dreams had any correlation to reality, so really, it was a win-win.

"Sorry, what do you need me to do?" Harry asked, keeping his voice normal, licking his lips. He was pleased to find Malfoy's eyes following the swipe of his tongue.

"Pass me the newt eggs." Malfoy spoke, snapping his eyes back to their cauldron.

"Tails, you mean." Harry corrected with a malicious glee.

"What?" Malfoy wasn't looking at him.

"We're supposed to get newt tails not eggs." Harry shrugged, disheveling his hair even more, his fringe falling into his eyes. Malfoy glanced at him and stilled. Harry didn't pay it any heed, stretching over Malfoy to reach the newt tails, lingering for a second too long, since Malfoy had both hands clasped around the ladle in the potion and couldn't grab for the ingredient, though his hands were gripping it rather tightly Harry noticed. He dropped the tails into the cauldron and sat back, stretching up, until his shirt came undone from his pants, revealing a bit of skin:

"Why are you always so _tense_ Malfoy?" He asked, keeping his voice as nonchalant as he could, feeling more than a little smug when he noticed Malfoy swallowing thickly, eyes glued to the little patch of skin before he startled and tore them away.

"Because you're a useless prat who leaves all the work to me." He snipped at Harry who tilted an eyebrow in response:

"You're the _master_ at potions, why wouldn't I let you get me a good grade?"

Malfoy dropped the ladle clean into the bubbling potion and the liquid overflowed the edge of the cauldron, spilling everywhere. Harry snorted and reached for his wand to spell the mess away while Malfoy glared daggers at him:

"This is your fault Potter." He hissed when Harry was done.

"How so?" Harry drew his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You kept _distracting_ me." Malfoy scoffed and rolled his eyes, glaring heatedly at Harry's mouth.

"Oh did I now?" Harry fought the bastard smirk off his face, just barely. He soothed away the sting from his teeth, pursing his lips.

"Yes, you and all your endless fucking_ questions_." Malfoy waved his hand, head turning away hurriedly, staring into their empty cauldron.

Harry snorted, and leaned back in his chair, subtly looking over Malfoy who seemed very flustered. He was pleased to note his plan had the intended effects.

~

Harry didn't go to sleep that night, instead, he'd stayed up, waiting, hoping even that everything would work out in his favor. He'd confirmed that those dreams meant something today, and now, he was waiting and gathering his courage. He'd mumbled goodnight to his classmates and drew the curtains around his bed and waited. After maybe an hour or so of second guessing himself, he heard it, the first shuffles and rustles of bedsheets. A moment later, quiet moans reached his ears and Harry determinedly stood up, steeling himself and heading over to Malfoy's bed. His blood was thundering in his ears, he couldn't believe how much his school year had been upended in the span of just three nights. 

Harry watched mesmerized as Draco's pale skin glinted in the scarce light, shimmering with a thin layer of perspiration, his moonlight pale hair splayed over the pillow while he whimpered and moaned into it, caught in a dream. Fuck, but he was beautiful. Harry was utterly screwed. Whatever he was dreaming was growing more and more intense as his voice picked up tone, hips starting to roll up minutely. Harry's mouth had gone dry, cock rising to attention rapidly. He pressed a hand over it, pushing down, swallowing a groan.

Malfoy's breath was starting to hitch and he was fisting the sheets as he bucked upwards, starting to mutter feverishly:

"Harry--_Harry--_Fuck, please--come on--get in me love-come _on--_please, _please_, fucking _hell_, Harry--"

Harry swayed on his feet, grabbing onto the curtain posts so as to not keel over backwards. He was palming himself frantically by now, cock straining. Malfoy was thrashing around in bed now, and Harry could see his cock tenting his pyjamas when he rolled his hips. 

"Yes-_yes--fuck me harder--_please--oh _god_-I'm--" Malfoy muttered and his lips fell open on a garbled cry, blissfully asleep while he came.

Harry nearly bent himself double, cock spurting into his trousers. A broken shuttered gasp seeped out of him as he willed himself to stop trembling. After a few deep breaths Harry straightened up, reminding himself of why he stayed up in the first place.

He hesitated for a moment, before reaching down and grabbing Malfoy by the shoulders, shaking him a few times roughly until he was blinking his gray eyes open. For a moment, it looked like he might smile at Harry, but then his eyes cleared and he scowled instead. Harry stepped back and sat down on the bed, bracing himself while Malfoy sat up and smoothed down his hair:

"What the _fuck_ do you want in them middle of the night Potter?"

Harry tamped down on a helpless chuckle while Malfoy continued to glare at him:

"Do hurry up and spit it out, I want to go back to sleep."

Harry didn't miss a beat:

"Do you also want to go back to that dream you were having? It sure sounded pleasant, though you've never called me Harry before."

The raven noted the exact moment Malfoy blanched, the shutters coming down behind his eyes:

"What--_What_ are you talking about?" 

Harry shrugged, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose:

"We were fucking tonight right? Yesterday night I was rimming you, and the night before that I was sucking your cock."

Malfoy paled even more, throat working for a few seconds, head turning away from Harry. 

"So what do you want now Potter? You've woken me up to either hex me, or fuck me. The latter one isn't very likely, so please get the hexing part over with as soon as possible please, and leave me in peace."

Harry chuckled lowly, climbing further onto the bed, crawling towards Draco who abruptly turned to stare at him:

"Are those my only two options?" Harry took a calming breath and straddled Draco. "I'd like more if it's all the same to you." 

The blonde stared wide eyed as Harry leaned closer:

"For example," Harry whispered, planting his lips over Draco's neck, mouthing into his skin: "I'd like the option to suck you," He licked a path up the slim neck, Draco's head falling aside to bare more skin. "Rim you," He latched his lips over the sensitive spot behind his ear. "_And_ fuck you." Harry sucked, a helpless mewl slipping out of Draco. Harry peeled himself away, removing his glasses and setting them on Draco's bedside table. He turned back to face the blonde, expression open:

"Take your pick Draco." 

Draco's breath hitched, throat working when he swallowed thickly, eyes staring in disbelief at Harry, who was sitting on his lap, content as ever. 

"I'm dreaming again." He finally muttered to himself, shaking his head and Harry's lips curled downwards. He thought for a moment, and then leaned in again, burying his nose against the curve of Draco's throat, nipping sharply at the skin there, before soothing his teeth marks with his tongue, Draco's loud yelp echoing around them. Harry pulled back and smiled:

"Pinched ya." 

"You're _actually_ here." Draco sounded completely bewildered. Harry nodded, rolling his hips over the half-hard length of Draco's cock, sly grin on his lips. "How--?" The blonde murmured through his gasp and Harry chuckled:

"Two nights ago I woke up in the middle of the night to some loud _moaning_. I figured Seamus and Dean were at again, but imagine my surprise when I realized it was coming from _you_." 

Draco bit his lip, two spots of color washing high over his cheekbones, Harry's stomach fluttering at the sight:

"So then I thought, you were shagging some bint, and that I was about to get my bollocks hexed off for interrupting." Harry continued, rutting his hips filthily, hands roaming over Draco's front. "But then I approach and realize you are not, in fact, shagging anyone." Harry stopped with a bemused smile as Draco's head thumped back against the headboard while Harry's hips worked without mercy. "Rather, I see that you're having an intense dirty dream." The raven could feel the blonde's erection pressing into his arse and he clicked his tongue. "I was appropriately appalled to discover it's _me_ you're dreaming about. You talk in your sleep did you know?"

Draco, who had been staying valiantly silent all this time, cracked his eyes open to stare at Harry for a few seconds, breathing shallow, seeming to hesitate on something. His hands rose up seemingly to clutch at Harry's still moving hips, but he didn't quite dare touch him. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned forwards, catching the pink mouth in a hungry kiss. He pressed against Draco's lips hard, moving his jaw to suck them between his own, teeth grazing, tongue coming out to swipe across the bottom lip, Draco's mouth opening under Harry's assault, the blonde forgetting all about his hesitation as Harry felt fingers slide into his hair and clench into an almost painful fist, keeping his head lodged there while they kissed ruthlessly. Harry groaned into Draco's mouth, who was frantically attempting to tug his shirt off, failing miserably at it. Harry giggled breathlessly and grabbed the hem of it, parting their lips just enough to pull it off and toss it aside, Draco's heavy gaze piercing on his exposed skin. There was a healthy dose of disbelief alongside a strange fondness in his eyes. Harry pushed him down onto his back, draping himself over his lithe frame, fusing their mouths once more. His tongue explored the wet cavern of Draco's mouth, absorbing the beautiful little whimpers he was producing. Harry deftly unbuttoned his pyjama top and pulled it off his shoulders halfway, not bothering to get it fully off, before trailing his mouth lower, over his neck and collarbones, nipping and mouthing over the skin, eliciting the filthiest little keens, not unlike those Harry had spent the past three nights listening to.

Harry laved hot open mouthed kisses over his chest, claiming every inch of the marble skin, Draco a writhing mess below him, urging him on with breathless exclamations. Harry tugged off his pants, his hard prick bobbing against his stomach. Harry appreciated the length of it for a moment, before swallowing it down with no prelude. 

_"Fuck!"_ Draco cursed loudly, hips flying up, pushing his cock deeper down Harry's throat. Harry pinned his hips down, gagging for a moment, before he curled his tongue around the shaft, bobbing his head, sucking harshly. Draco's hips kept rolling beneath Harry's palms and he was cursing up a storm, back arching, both hands tangled into Harry's hair while Harry flattened his tongue over the pulsing vein, hollowed out his cheeks and took him in deeper. He wormed his tongue under the foreskin and pressed it back, sliding his lips over the glans, pulling off nearly completely, heated gaze flicking up to take in Draco, whose hands were fervently attempting to press him back down onto his dripping cock, Harry stifling a smile as he slowly let him do just that, opening wide around the mouthful. He kept sucking and squeezing the head with his throat, until Draco cried out loud enough to shatter a window, cock spurting into Harry's mouth. He came and came and _came_, globs of spunk pulsing deep into Harry's esophagus, Harry swallowing dutifully, hungrily. He tasted heavenly, really. Harry kept his lips tightly sealed around the shaft until it began softening in his mouth, at which point he'd pulled off, and climbed back up to hover above Draco with a filthy grin on his face. 

Draco's face was flushed, lips parted, eyes swimming while he intook big gulps of air, and Harry wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

"Did I live up to dream-me?" He asked, and chuckled at the withering scowl he received, the gray eyes rolling with a huff. 

"Was even better, the scornful bastard." Draco muttered under his breath, so quiet Harry wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't hovering inches above him. Harry rolled off of him, laying on his side and staring down at the silent blonde. After a moment, Draco burst into loud, raucous laughter that had Harry arching one dark eyebrow. 

"_Harry Potter_ just sucked me off." Draco mumbled through the fits of giggles, and Harry couldn't help but chortle at that proclamation too.

"And he _loved_ it." His nose scrunched up when Draco hit him on the shoulder lightly. "Oh, I haven't told you the rest of the story." Harry suddenly snickered, and Draco glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, lips thinning as he pressed them into a line. "So the morning after that first night, I avoided you like the damn plague." Harry snorted. "Then the second night the same thing happened. You were keening like a bloody kneazle having an asthma attack, of course I woke up." 

"Prat." Draco mumbled, flushing down to his chest. Harry smiled fondly:

"You're not as suave as you think you are, you know. I mean really, you made it so easy for me in Potions."

"You did that on _purpose_?!" Draco shrieked, rolling onto his side to level Harry with a hard glare.

"Yes, I was making sure." Harry licked his lips and grinned mischievously. Draco's glare only sharpened:

"You evil pillock! I was locked in a bathroom for twenty minutes after class." His tone was accusatory and Harry threw his head back and laughed:

"I know. I heard everything. All these Silencing charms you keep throwing up seem to let me right through for some reason, so all I really needed to do was stand in front of the stall to hear you." Harry had thought about it a bit and reckoned it might be because he used Draco's wand for a long time before returning it so some of the spells relented to him, just like all the Silencing charms did.

"Oh _my_ _god_, you're insufferable." Draco hid his face into the pillow, the tips of his ears turning red.

"That's a rather pretentious thing to say to the guy whose had your cock so far down his throat you could have probably seen it from his arse." Harry noted and ducked when Draco whacked him over the head with a pillow.

"I _will_ smother you Potter, don't think for a second I won't." 

Harry grinned, best he could while his face was smushed with the pillow Draco had pressed over it:

"I'm appropriately appalled. Whatever happened to '_Oh god-oh fuck Potter-your mouth--Oh shit Harry I'm gonna--?'" _

The weight on the pillow increased as Draco muffled a mortified sob:

"Fuck _off._" 

Harry reached out and grabbed onto some random part of Draco's body, flipping them quickly, the pillow falling off somewhere to the side, Draco pinned under him.

"No." Harry shrugged simply, and kissed him again, just as fiercely as the first time, the blonde responding earnestly. Just as he'd felt Draco's prick lengthening against his thigh, Harry pulled back: "How often do you dream me anyways?" 

A scoff and a roll of eyes: "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Draco pulled him down to kiss him again, Harry conceding with a simple 'alright', though he was already forming a plan. He slithered down the lithe body once again, dipping his tongue into the slit of his cock for a moment, before settling between Draco's spread thighs. 

"How about we live out another?" Harry teased and licked a broad stripe over his crack, making Draco buck. 

"I certainly won't stop you--" Draco murmured, waving his hand impatiently. Harry cupped his arse, kneading the cheeks apart, until the small furled opening was blinking at him. His cock twitched painfully as he lowered his head to it, licking at the rim with a patient ease. He laved over the ring of muscles, careful not to dip in too far. Draco keened and canted his hips into Harry's face, clenching his hands into the blankets. Harry closed his lips around his opening and sucked, tongue prodding over the edge. Draco cursed above him, pushing his arse into Harry, who stopped with a wry grin.

"Come _on_ _Potter_\--" Draco hissed at him and Harry chuckled, before returning to licking over the opening, pressing one thumb in to stretch him further, finally pushing his tongue in, pressing it against the insides of Draco's channel, a loud scream echoing from Draco who bucked down onto the feeling shamelessly. Harry kept his tongue in, curling it and pumping slowly, trailing his free hand up the pale thighs, up to the leaking cock, gripping the base ruthlessly as he began to lick and suck the blonde's arsehole mercilessly. He picked up the pace, jaw aching as he pushed in deeper, wet tongue working in deeper, past all the resistance, coating Draco with spit. 

"Potter--_Potter--_" The boy kept repeating on a desperate loop, hips canting, riding Harry's tongue frenetically. Harry tightened his hold on the base of Draco's cock and fucked him harder, letting his teeth graze over the rim, thumb starting to massage the sensitive skin, pressing in deeper alongside his pink tongue. 

_"Fuck--you fucking satanic--argh--at-at least three times a week okay? Fuck--now just let me--fuck please--"_

Harry's victorious grin was nearly feral, his fist unclenching from Draco's dripping cock, hand coming down to tug on his full balls, while he ravished his hole, Draco coming like a freight train a few moments later, lips parted in a silent scream, wet gurgles the only thing making it past his kiss abused lips, while he painted his thighs and stomach with spunk. Harry lifted from between his legs and sat back, watching Draco catch his breath with an amused lilt to his head. 

"You're evil. An evil bastard who should have never been born." Draco scowled, voice as haughty as he was able to make it. Harry laughed, wiping his chin from his own drool:

"Could've told me the first time I asked. Besides, who would you dream at least three times a week about then?"

Draco flushed: 

"One more word and I'm kicking your naked arse clean off this bed." He threatened, and Harry laid down next to him, laying his head on Draco's shoulder:

"I'm terrified." He mumbled into his neck, the reality of this just now catching up to him. After so much of pointless pining, he could hardly believe this was real. He never dared hope they could ever become friends or anything even resembling it, much less actually be allowed to touch him and pleasure him like he'd been doing. His cock was hard and hurting, but Harry was much too comfortable tucked away into Draco like he was to move. To his surprise, Draco just silently curled an arm around him, pulling him closer. He'd expected a sharp remark about cuddling, but Draco seemed just as inclined as Harry to participate, and Harry couldn't help but smile gently.

"There's one more dream to live out." Harry murmured, and felt Draco stiffen then relax.

"So there is." Draco confirmed quietly.

"You up for it?" Harry lifted his head to appraise Draco with an honest look on his face, looking to reassure him somehow. Draco searched his face for a moment, brows knitted together, before he'd seemingly found what he was looking for and huffed:

"Did you seriously just fucking ask me that _after_ you stood there like a creepy berk watching me having wet dreams about it for three nights?" 

Harry laughed, cheeks coloring swiftly as he ruffled his own hair:

"When someone is screaming out _'Potter' _or _'Harry' _as if its the only word they know, I'm obviously going to pay attention." 

Draco knocked Harry's hand away from his hair, tangling his own fingers into it, smoothing it away from Harry's face and working out the tangles, his expression melting into something soft for the first time of the night. Harry was watching with unbridled affection as he hummed pleasantly, leaning further into his touch. They shared a quiet moment of reverence before their lips clashed again, messily working over one another, Draco scrabbling at Harry's back and neck with blunt fingernails, biting bruises and hickeys into his neck and collarbones, sucking the honey hued skin while Harry fingered him open, stretching him well and proper, preparing him with the utmost care.

"Come _on,_ you inept bastard, get _in_ me-" 

Harry laughed and stopped pressing his fingers into Draco's prostate:

"Only you can manage to insult me while begging me simultaneously." 

"I did _not_ beg. Begging involves saying _please_, which I haven't said. Malfoys _don't_ beg, Potter." Draco informed him while canting his hips, urging him to move his hand. The flare of challenge hit Harry with special vigor, and he continued pumping his fingers forcefully, leaning back to swallow Draco's swollen cock again, letting the head hit the back of his throat. Draco's hips went flying upwards, then downwards onto Harry's still pumping fingers, seemingly confused which sensation to buck into first. Harry kept sucking him, sliding a third finger in to accompany the two already scissoring and stretching Draco, pressing insistently into that little nub of nerves, his free palm gliding up Draco's front until he tweaked one peaked nipple, rolling around his fingers.

"_Oh fuck--_you fucking--_bastard!_" Draco cursed him when everything hit him at once, legs spreading further despite his protesting grumbles. Harry stopped then, pulling off of his cock, and removing his fingers, pulling his hands into his lap as he sat back:

"You were saying?" Harry didn't know what primal savagery had taken him over, but he had never wanted to take a person apart so methodically before, had never wanted to touch and explore anyone before. Though he supposed Draco Malfoy was always the exception to the conceived rules of Harry's life. He watched in eternal amusement as Draco stomped his foot against the bedsheets, fighting an internal war with himself, looking angrier by the second while his hips weakly rolled up into thin air, no friction to be had. Harry patiently waited, curling a loose fist around his own straining length, sighing in relief as he eased some of the pressure away. His eyes closed, muscles flexing as he dropped his head back in buzzing pleasure. He could feel Draco's eyes on his movements, and fought off a little smug grin. 

"Just _fuck_ me Potter--I _know_ you want to--" The blonde snipped and Harry cracked his eyes open to smile sardonically at him:

"You're right, I _do_ want to, been wanting to for a _long _time, _but_ I'm not sure _you_ want me to do it."

Draco scoffed loudly, cock curving against his belly, hard, while his stretched arse clenched on nothing:

"Of _course_ I _want_ you to fuck me Potter, how stupid _are _you?" 

Harry grinned, and dropped his hand away, stretching upwards like a cat, forcing nonchalance into his words:

"Mind your manners Malfoy. What's the magic word?" 

Draco's face twisted with desperate anger and Harry enjoyed the pinched expression more than he ought to have.

"I really fucking hate you right now. _Please_ fuck me?" 

Harry climbed over him immediately, grinning proudly:

"There, see, was that _so _hard?" 

He didn't give Draco time to reply with a clever retort, pushing the head of his cock inside him, making them both groan in pleasure. Harry slowly pushed further in, until he bottomed out, and stopped, waiting for Draco to adjust. The blonde was nodding frantically within moments, a chorus of _'Potter'_ slipping past his lips when Harry started to move, thrusting methodically. At first, the pace was controlled, but Harry had been running the edge of a knife for far too long, and he soon lost control, pounding away harder, hips pistoning as he angled his thrusts upwards until the head of his cock was pressing sharply into Draco's prostate, making the blonde grab onto Harry to steady himself, pulling him lower to tuck his face away into Harry's neck, sobbing with pleasure as Harry pulled him closer and closer to the edge. Harry wrapped an arm around him and moved frantically, chasing his release. Draco cried out and bit Harry's neck, coming completely dry with a hoarse croak, cock twitching and pulsing, his orgasm intense and heaving. Harry followed him over the edge and buried himself deep, coming with a loud wail within Draco who was panting against his skin. Harry rubbed Draco's back absentmindedly while he regained his faculties, and slowly pulled out, rolling onto his back next to Draco. 

They fell into a deep, soothing silence, caught up in their own worlds until Harry turned onto his side to face Draco who copied him in doing so. 

"So. What other dreams might we live out in the future?" Harry bit his lip, phrasing the question carefully. 

Draco didn't reply right away, gray eyes endlessly searching. "In the future, huh Potter?" He sounded tentative for the first time, Harry's heart clenching. He hurriedly nodded:

"Yes, in the future. I don't suppose you could go for another round _now_?" 

Draco snickered:

"_God_ no, you _beast_, I think you've drained me of come for the next full _month_."

Harry smiled with all his teeth:

"Worth it. While you recharge, how would you like to go out with me?" 

"Sure Potter, I'll grace you with my pleasant company." 

"I'm eternally grateful." Harry fondly shook his head, laying back. 

"And I'm bloody _exhausted._ How bad would it be if they found you with me asleep on top of you?" Draco murmured, rubbing his eyes, heaving an exhausted breath.

"Catastrophical." The raven replied, already scooping Draco up into his arms and heaving him over, tucking him safely away into himself. Draco grumbled something about _manhandling_, but burrowed closer nonetheless, falling silent as his breathing slowed.

It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep.

~

Harry was stirred awake by someone whisper yelling something and it took his muddled mind a moment to remember what happened last night and took him even longer to comprehend he had a boyfriend now, and not just any boyfriend. Draco bloody Malfoy. All of that took a backseat, however, to the hushed argument being angrily exchanged not a foot away from him. Harry slowly focused on listening to what was being said, and realized pretty quickly it was Draco and Ron arguing over something. He tried to catch some of what they were saying:

"I _know_ I don't deserve him Weasel, but apparently he disagrees and I've never been this bloody _happy_ about anything, so you can take your grumbling somewhere else."

"You've done something to him Malfoy, I don't believe for a second that Harry would--of his own will--"

"For Merlin's sake Weasel, how many times have I told you? I haven't cursed Potter--I couldn't even if I wanted to, my wand is being monitored, remember?" 

"Then you gave him some kind of potion, I don't know! All I know is that Harry would never be--_attracted--_to you of his own free will--"

Harry was fully awake and alert by now and was steadily growing angrier the longer Ron spoke.

"Oh for the love of--Just _ask_ him when he wakes up then, instead of having dragged me away from him while I was bloody sleeping, screaming like a banshee." 

"You've done too much to him for any of this to be true, and I'm sure that when Harry wakes up he'll be just as appalled as I am." 

Harry took a few deep, steady breaths, his magic already starting to simmer.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you're probably right, so for Merlin's sake _piss off_ and let me enjoy it while I can. God you're _insufferable._" 

And that was it. That was the last straw for Harry, who was damn near seeing red by now. He dug around the bed for his clothes and hastily pulled them on, before drawing the bed curtains back forcefully, making both Draco and Ron turn to him at once. There must have been something thunderous in his expression that made them both blanch and swallow convulsively. Harry stood up and took a step so he stood in front of Draco and Ron, glaring at them.

"You two are _lucky_ I wasn't awake for the entire conversation." He started, voice thinly controlled. "If I had been, you'd both be hexed now." Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry leveled him with a withering glare: "Not another word Ron. If you had ever paid _any _attention to these things, you would've figured out what Hermione had _two years ago, _which is that I'm pretty damn _attracted_ to him _of my own free will_." Ron paled, but Harry already turned his glare on Draco, who didn't exactly meet his eyes. "And _you._" The raven started. "If you _for a second_ thought that I would change my mind _now_, you're the biggest _idiot_ that has _ever_ walked this Earth." 

Draco started to say something, but Harry wasn't finished yet:

"What's _more_, if there is _anyone_ in the Wizarding World that _deserves _me, it's _you _Draco. The fact that you thought otherwise _hurts_ more than you might think. I _meant_ what I bloody asked you last night you pillock!" 

Draco and Ron were staring at the floor much like scolded children would, and Harry's anger ebbed somewhat, though he was still very upset:

"Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I need to take a long shower before I end up leveling Hogwarts with the ground because of you two." He stalked past them and into the bathroom, warding it to the heavens and back so no one could disturb him. 

~

Draco and Ron stood there after Harry had left, the silence between them growing tense and very awkward within a second.

"We _really_ pissed him off, didn't we?" Ron spoke quietly, rubbing his neck, feeling so sheepish and embarrassed.

"Yeah." Draco just nodded, staring at the ground and biting his lip. "Err.." He searched for something else to say, but nothing came to mind. He felt oddly blank after everything Harry had told the two of them. 

"He'll..get over it pretty quickly..Harry never stays mad for long.." Ron sounded more like he was convincing himself that rather than Draco.

"I don't know Weasley, he seemed ready to snap someone's neck." Draco wrung his fingers together, moving to sit on his bed, Ron joining him out of nothing else to do.

"Yeah, Harry's scary when he's really angry. Bursts of uncontrolled magic and all that.." Ron muttered, searching for a good way to word an apology.

"It's kind of hot, to be honest." Draco babbled before he could stop himself and Ron snorted next to him, still looking at the floor:

"So...it's real then?" 

Draco bit his lip, nodding at once:

"Yeah, it's _real._"

He felt like he was still dreaming.

~

After a good two hour long shower, Harry felt considerably calmer, and had dried off and dressed, exiting the bathroom, only to find Ron and Draco playing wizarding chess on Draco's bed, silently muttering strategies under their breaths. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, the scene already feeling so _domestic. _He schooled his face into indifference though and made his way over to them, the two of them stopping their game to shyly glance up at him.

He crossed his arms across his chest, and waited. 

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco mumbled quietly, staring up into Harry's impassive face. He sounded so wounded and hopeful that Harry's charade broke and his face softened. He knelt on the bed, settling next to Draco and wrapping an arm around him. 

"'S okay." He mumbled into Draco's hair when the blonde leaned into him. Ron watched this with a small smile playing over his lips, and Harry waited to see what he'd have to say:

"So long as you're happy Harry, I'm happy for you." The redhead shrugged, moving a chess piece on the board. Harry bit his lip on a grin:

"Trust me Ron, I'm living the dream." 

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
